Le lien du bonheur
by Syrielle's
Summary: Lorsqu'Izuku, Bakugo, Neito et Shinso se retrouvent liés à cause de la perte de contrôle d'un alter, cela s'annonce mouvementé pour la cohabitation de leurs émotions ! EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! me voici (encore) avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Cette fois-ci sur un fandom sur lequel je n'avais pas encore écrit. C'est une fanfiction longue ( entre 20 et 30 chapitres normalement) qui se concentre sur deux couples : Neito x Bakugo et Shinso x Deku.**

 **Je posterais un chapitre par mois ( tout les premiers du mois). Je poste un jour en avance car certaines personnes ( qui se reconnaîtront) avaient du mal d'attendre jusqu'au 5 ( date initiale de la publication).**

 **! Cette fanfiction contient de la romance entres hommes, si vous n'aimez pas merci de ne pas lire!**

 **! L'univers et les personnages de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai juste inventé un passé à Neito !**

 **Merci à LolaLola23111963 pour son super travail de Bêta !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Séisme et lien.**

Depuis deux jours, la vie au Japon était ralentie. Avec de récentes annonces de séisme un peu partout dans le pays, beaucoup de personnes préféraient rester à l'abri chez soit plutôt que de prendre le risque de sortir. On pouvait lire en première page des journaux « Attention : Alerte de niveau cinq dans tout le pays ! ». Les héros pros redoublaient de vigilance et de patrouille dans les rues en cas d'accident.

Nous étions le deux avril, jour de la rentrée scolaire, mais la majorité des écoles restaient encore fermées, jusqu'à ce que l'alerte soit levée. Ce n'était pas le cas de l'école Yuei, qui avait bien entendu ouvert sa section héroïque et demandé à ce que tout les étudiants de filière héroïque de deuxièmes et troisièmes années enfilent leur costume.

Dans le gymnase d'entraînement des deuxièmes années, les classes A et B étaient assises à même le sol, attendant les consignes de leurs nouveaux professeurs titulaires : Midnight et Ectoplasme.

« Bien ! » Déclara l'héroïne, faisant claquer son fouet pour réclamer le silence. « Comme vous le savez, le pays est en alerte depuis deux jours. Avec les évènements de l'année dernière nous manquons de héros et il s'agit d'une menace à l'échelle nationale. Une majorité de héros pro sont déjà sur place. D'après eux les tremblements auront lieu aujourd'hui en fin de matinée. Vous serez donc envoyé en renfort toute la journée. »

\- Votre mission » Continua Ectoplasme « sera de ratisser la zone que l'on vous donnera. Si un quartier vous semble dangereux, vous devrez évacuer les habitants et les placer dans des centres ouverts expressément. Vous serez en groupe de quatre personnes, deux étudiants de chaque classe. Les groupes n'ont pas été faits en suivant vos affinités mais plutôt pour vous obliger à travailler avec des élèves dont vous êtes moins proche ou avec qui vous vous entendez moins bien.

\- Je m'occuperais de faire l'appel des groupes et Ectoplasme vous donnera une feuille avec votre zone à ratisser. Des héros pro viendront vous aider lorsque les premiers tremblements arriveront. »

Puis l'héroïne commença à faire l'appel des groupes, et quatre à quatre, les étudiants quittèrent le gymnase pour partir en mission. Bientôt il resta plus qu'une dizaine d'étudiants : Neito Monoma et Itsuka Kendo de la classe 2-B à l'avant. Bakugo Katsuki, Kirishima Eijiro et Denki Kaminari sur la droite. Izuku Midoriya se trouvait dans un coin de la salle et regardait son amie Occhaco quitter le gymnase accompagnée de son groupe. Il y avait aussi Yosetsu Awase et Sen Kaibara de la deuxième B.

Izuku laissait son regard passer d'un élève à un autre en se demandant avec qui il finirait. Ils étaient neuf, il ne restait plus que le groupe de cinq-obligatoire étant donné qu'il y avait vingt et un élèves en classe B- et un groupe de quatre. Finalement, ses grands yeux verts se posèrent sur le dernier étudiant, debout au fond de la salle, le visage caché par son masque et ses bandages.

Bien qu'il ait intégré la filière héroïque en cours d'année l'année dernière, Hitoshi Shinso restait une personne distante qui parlait peu à ses camarades.

« Groupe neuf » Appela Midnight d'une voix forte. « Bakugo Katsuki, Izuku Midoriya, Neito Monoma et Hitoshi Shinso ! »

Izuku se tendit imperceptiblement. Il jeta un regard aux trois autres adolescents qui avaient été appelé en même temps que lui. Bakugo avait froncé les sourcils et avançait d'un pas énervé vers Ectoplasme, suivis de près par un Neito qui, lui, ne se gênait pas pour faire savoir son mécontentement, criant son désespoir.C'était Kendo qui l'avait redressée et le poussait vers le professeur.

"Pourquoi je dois faire équipe avec les pires élèves de cette foutu classe A!

Parce que c'est ainsi! Maintenant arrête de te plaindre Neito." Répliqua la rousse.

Izuku s'avança à son tour, suivant les deux blonds. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Shinso mais comme à son habitude, l'adolescent aux cheveux mauve gardait une expression indéchiffrable.

Près de leur professeur, c'est Neito qui s'imposa comme chef de groupe et attrapa la feuille que tendait Ectoplasme. Et encore une fois, Izuku et Shinso n'eurent qu'à suivre les deux blonds en silence.

Bakugo ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que cette mission allait mal tourner. Ou plutôt : Il savait très bien pourquoi cette mission allait mal tourner. Il se retrouvait dans le même groupe que Deku, et en plus il devait se coltiner un égocentrique incapable de travailler en équipe.

Dans un vain essai de contenir sa colère, Bakugo enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et donna un coup de pied dans le premier caillou qu'il aperçut. Deku se tenait à une distance raisonnable de lui, comprenant sans doute qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire équipe avec les trois autres. Mais il s'y pliait quand même.

Katsuki jeta un regard aux deux étudiants de la classe B. Il savait que Shinso avait un alter puissant, qui pourrait leur être utile si jamais il y avait des réfractaires à quitter leur quartier. Mais il ne se voyait pas faire équipe avec lui. Tout comme pour l'autre blond. Comment Midnight l'avait-elle appelé déjà ? Ah oui, _Neito_.

Le blond de la classe 2-B lui sortait par les yeux depuis le tournoi. Et même durant leur entraînement collectif, où il n'avait jamais pu l'affronter à nouveau. Neito représentait tout ce que Bakugo détestait. Il n'était qu'un ado qui savait juste l'ouvrir pour se plaindre.

Penser à tout ça mettait Katsuki encore plus en rogne qu'au début de leur coopération imposée et finalement, ils arrivèrent dans leur zone avant qu'il n'ait pu l'ouvrir pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Bien. Nous sommes arrivés. Nous devons ratisser tous les quartiers à l'ouest de la banlieue de Tokyo. Certains quartiers sont plus anciens et donc plus susceptibles de s'effondrer. Nous devrions commen-

\- Ouais c'est bon on a compris. On commence par les vieux quartiers pour s'assurer qu'il y'ait plus de crétins en danger. On va pas rester ici à parler pendant une heure. »

Puis Bakugo tourna les talons sans savoir si les trois autres le suivaient. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire lui. Deku essaya bien de le retenir mais un regard dans sa direction le convainquit d'éviter. Alors Izuku soupira simplement avant de le suivre. Il n'appréciait pas le comportement de son « ami » d'enfance, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de le lui faire remarquer ici, sauf à envenimer la situation.

Mais Neito, lui, ne se gêna pas pour le réprimander.

« On travaille en groupe, et c'est moi qui aie les indications. Alors peut-être que monsieur le héros de la classe A se croit supérieur à tout le monde, mais ici on doit coopérer. Alors soit tu me laisses terminer mes explications soit tu t'en vas seul et tu te débrouilleras avec les profs. »

Bakugo fronça les sourcils, prêt à répondre avec véhémence à Neito. Décidément il ne l'appréciait pas.

Toujours plus provoquant, Neito redressa les épaules et toisa Bakugo.

« Bah quoi ? Tu as un problème ? Si c'est le cas vas-y, exprime-toi. Enfin, si tu es capable de faire autre chose que de parler en frappant les gens. »

D'un geste vif, Bakugo se retourna pour d'empoigner la veste de Neito. Son regard était rendue sombre par 'une colère mal contenue.

« T'as dit quoi là ? »

Le sourire de Neito s'effaça assez rapidement alors qu'Izuku s'avançait, déjà prêt à les séparer. Bakugo ne desserrait pas son emprise sur le col de Neito. L'élève de la classe B commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée l'avoir provoqué ainsi. Mais maintenant il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, il n'avait plus qu'à assumer et à trouver un moyen pour se sortir de ce merdier.

Finalement, il n'eut pas besoin de se sortir de sa situation, c'est Shinso qui le fit pour lui en soupirant. L'apprenti héro avait posé une main sur sa nuque et avait un air agacé.

« Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous disputer comme des enfants ? » Bakugo tourna son visage vers Shinso mais il ne cilla pas. « Je vous rappelle qu'on a une mission à exécuter, il va bientôt être dix heures et on nous n'avons encore rien fait. »

A contre cœur, Bakugo lâcha Neito. Puis il se dirigea vers le premier quartier qu'ils devaient vérifier, ignorant le regard de Deku sur lui, ou le sourire narquois de Neito qui avait l'impression de s'en être plutôt bien sortit.

La patrouille commença donc en silence. Les quatre apprentis héros vérifiaient que les maisons et les appartements étaient sécurisés. Shinsou et Neito avaient accompagné deux familles dans un centre tout proche car leurs maisons n'étaient pas dans les normes de sécurité.

Maintenant ils entraient dans un vieux quartier qui avait normalement été vidé la veille. La feuille indiquait qu'une personne âgée, un certain monsieur Rinkumasu*, refusait de quitter son vieil appartement.

Neito jeta un regard sur sa montre, cadeau qui ne le quittait jamais.

« C'est notre dernier quartier dans ce périmètre. Il va bientôt être midi. Dépêchons-nous de le faire sortir d'ici. Quand on sera au centre, on pourra commencer une nouvelle zone. »

Tout le monde acquiesça en silence avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Il y avait un vieux carrelage grisé sur le sol et l'ascenseur semblait en panne. De toute façon, avec les risques de séisme, mieux valait éviter de prendre ce genre de machine.

« A quel étage habite-t-il ? » Demanda Izuku en s'avançant vers l'escalier.

Neito vérifia rapidement sur son papier.

« Au quatrième, appartement 4.3 »

Les quatre adolescents montèrent quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au quatrième. Sans délicatesse, Bakugo frappa plusieurs fois à la porte avant qu'un vieil homme, surement quatre-vingt ans passé, ne leur ouvre.

« Si c'est pour cette alerte de séisme, j'ai déjà dit que je ne partirais pas de chez moi. »

Sa voix était faible mais sûre d'elle. Les étudiants comprirent rapidement qu'il ne serait pas facile de le convaincre. Izuku essaya quand même.

En vain.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus il devenait difficile de discuter avec le vieillard Celui-ci vivait ici depuis son enfance et refusait tout bonnement de partir.

Bakugo commençait à perdre patience, tout comme Neito et Shinso-même si cela se voyait beaucoup moins sur ce dernier. Le ton montait de plus en plus et Izuku tentait tant bien que mal de s'interposer entre le vieil homme et son camarade de classe.

Finalement, après un regard entendu avec Neito, Shinso pris la parole.

« Monsieur ?

\- Quoi encore ? »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Shinso puisse prendre le contrôle de son esprit. L'homme les suivait de près, le pas morne. Izuku restait tout prêt, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber bien que Shinso lui ait assuré que non. Arrivé au premier étage, une secousse se fit ressentir.

Un regard échangé.

«Fait chier. » Grogna Bakugo avant de commencer à descendre plus vite. « Faut qu'on se grouille avant que le bâtiment ne s'effondre. »

Tout le monde accéléra le pas, même si le vieil homme restait assez lent, toujours sous l'emprise de Shinso.

Arrivé dehors ils jetèrent un regard aux alentours. Pas un seul héros pro en vue. Une nouvelle secousse se fit ressentir, bien plus fort cette fois. Le sol commençait à trembler, de même que les vitres. Les ondes devenaient de plus en plus fortes et il devenait difficile de se déplacer.

« Attention ! »

Neito hurla presque et Izuku eut le réflexe de se retourner, avant de sauter pour attraper un débris qui tombait. L'immeuble commençait à s'effondrer, les vitres se brisant sous les secousses du séisme.

Bakugo ne mit pas plus d'une seconde de plus avant de réagir. Il cria sur Neito et Shinsou, leur ordonnant de mettre monsieur Rinkumasu à l'abri. Mais le bâtiment s'écroulait de plus en plus et Izuku et Bakugo durent battre en retraite. Ils couvraient néanmoins les arrières du petit groupe. Un bloc de béton vola et s'écrasa près de Shinso, qui sous la surprise, relâcha son emprise sur le vieil homme, qui repris conscience, Deku se déplaça rapidement pour éviter qu'un nouveau bloc ne s'écrase à proximité.

Figé par la peur, monsieur Rinkumasu vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux alors qu'il voyait les dégâts du séisme sur sa maison. Le sol continuait de trembler – depuis combien de temps tremblait-il seulement ?- et sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, il libéra son alter.

* * *

« Midoriya ! Bakugo !

\- Monoma ! Shinso ! »

Les voix parvenaient en sons étouffés jusqu'aux oreilles de Neito. Celui-ci sentait sa tête le lancer sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il se rappelait du tremblement de terre, du bâtiment qui s'effondre sous leurs yeux.

Un gémissement lui parvint depuis sa droite et il essaya tant bien que mal de tourner la tête. Il était toujours dehors, mais le bruit des sirènes lui indiquait clairement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Un visage entra dans son champ de vision. Il s'agissait du directeur de Yuei, monsieur Nezu.

« Je vois que vous reprenait connaissance monsieur Monoma. C'est un réel soulagement. »

L'étudiant essaya de parler mais sa bouche était pâteuse.

« Je me doute que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions, mais vous devez d'abord passer des tests à l'hôpital le plus proche pour que nous nous assurions que vous n'êtes pas blessé. »

Blessé ? Neito n'avait pas vraiment mal, ses muscles étaient endoloris mais sans plus. Une femme lui tendit une bouteille d'eau avec un sourire doux. Sur son badge, juste en dessous de son nom et de son prénom, il y'avait son grade : stagiaire ambulancière.

Le blond bu de longue gorgée avant de refermer la bouteille d'un geste sec. Il essaya de se redresser mais la jeune femme le lui interdit.

« Tant que nous ne sommes pas sûr et certain que vous allez bien, nous préférons que vous restiez allonger.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? »

D'un geste nerveux, l'ambulancière passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Nous attendons que vos camarades se réveillent avant de vous emmener à l'hôpital pour des examens plus complet. Un médecin vous auscultera sommairement pour s'assurer que l'on ne prend pas de risque en vous transportant. Vous avez reçu un violent choc, tout comme vos amis. »

Neito sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Un choc à la tête ? Mais tout allait bien ! Bakugo et Midoriya s'occupait de protéger leur arrière tandis qu'il aidait Shinso avec le vieux.

Le vieux.

Comme un flash, Neito se rappela du moment où une partie du bâtiment s'était effondrée pour atterrir à quelques mètres d'eux, de Shinso qui relâcha son emprise, puis de cet espèce flash lumineux comme s'il se trouvait au centre d'un nuage d'orage, pris entre deux éclairs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda à nouveau Neito d'une voix sourde.

Mais l'ambulancière refusa de lui en dire plus. Il devait donc rester sur son brancard, la bouteille d'eau à moitié vide encore dans sa main. Neito soupira longuement. C'était bien son genre, de se fourrer dans la merde jusqu'au cou et de ne plus pouvoir s'en sortir. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il se doutait bien que cette fois-ci ce serait pire que les autres.

Finalement, après quelques longues minutes qui lui semblèrent insupportable, le médecin arriva. C'était un homme qui semblait avoir la quarantaine bien entamé, des cheveux poivre et sel et un regard vide, surement d'avoir vu trop de chose sanglantes durant sa carrière.

Avec l'apparition des individualités, des super-vilains et des super-héros, le nombre d'accident s'était vu multiplié par dix en quelques années. De nouveaux hôpitaux avaient été construits et les médecins se retrouvaient bien plus souvent en situation d'urgence qu'avant. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que ceux-ci mettent fin à leur carrière assez tôt, se préservant ainsi d'un éventuel burnout.

Le médecin l'ausculta sommairement, vérifiant qu'aucun os n'était brisé et que le choc à sa tête n'avait pas de séquelles apparentes

« Vous pouvez vous redresser doucement. Si jamais la tête vous tourne, rallongez-vous et appeler un ambulancier. Vos autres camarades commencent à se réveiller, je vais aller les ausculter avant que vous ne soyez emmené. »

Neito avait l'impression d'entendre la même chose depuis plus d'une heure. Il se releva lentement en grimaçant. Tout son corps semblait le faire souffrir. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : rentrer dans son dortoir et n'en sortir que le lendemain, à huit heures pour le début des cours.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, une vague de colère l'assaillit. Il sera sa bouteille d'eau, le regard vague alors que les émotions devenaient de plus en plus fortes. Puis d'autres émotions s'ajoutèrent à cette colère, de l'incompréhension, un peu de peur. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Toutes ces émotions se mélangeaient pour former un amas de ressentis qui lui donnaient la nausée. Il se dit que c'était surement à cause du choc, alors il s'allongea avant d'essayer d'appeler un ambulancier qui passait par là.

Au loin, des bribes de conversation lui parvenaient. Il reconnut la voix de Bakugo. Le garçon semblait vraiment en colère et au fur et à mesure que la voix de Katsuki devenait plus forte, Neito sentait la colère monter en lui, de façon inexplicable. Il avait envie de se lever et de lui hurler de se taire, alors que c'était un comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à pourquoi il était aussi en colère. Alors il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à se calmer mais la tempête dans sa tête n'en devenait que plus forte.

Bordel, qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

« Monsieur Monoma ? » La voix de l'ambulancière lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi agressif mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste être seul et qu'on arrête de l'ennuyer avec tous ces tests médicaux. Il voulait rentrer chez lui bordel !

« Vos camarades sont réveillés et nous allons démarrer pour l'hôpital. Les vérifications ne prendront qu'une dizaine de minutes et après vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. »

Neito ne répondit rien et attendit simplement que la femme quitte l'arrière de l'ambulance. Sa colère ne descendait pas vraiment et il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué.

* * *

L'hôpital de Tokyo était surement l'un des hôpitaux les plus modernes du Japon. Les chambres étaient spacieuses et les appareils médicaux à la pointe de la technologie. Shinsou connaissait bien l'hôpital pour y avoir déjà passé de nombreuses heures là-bas.

Alors celui-ci ne réagit pas vraiment lorsque ce fut son père qui entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait provisoirement avec ses trois camarades de classes. Pourquoi les avoirs placé dans une chambre pour des examens qui ne dureraient qu'une dizaine de minutes ? Il ne savait pas. Par contre il savait que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Bien » commença monsieur Shinso d'une voix terne. « Les examens n'indiquent aucune anomalie et en dehors de vos quelques contusions, vous ne semblez pas être blessé. Cependant il y a un petit problème. L'homme que vous avez essayé de sauver, monsieur Rinkumasu, possède un alter assez particulier. »

Son père laissa volontairement un blanc, attendant surement une réaction de la part des quatre adolescents. Ne voyant aucune réaction si ce n'est un léger froncement de sourcils, il reprit.

« Monsieur Rinkumasu à pour alter de créer des liens entre les personnes. Sous la peur il a activé son alter et comme vous étiez les seules personnes présente dans un rayon de quinze mètres, vous vous retrouvez liés tous les quatre ensemble. Pour une durée de un an. »

Le médecin leva son regard, il fixa quelques secondes son fils, comme s'il attendait une réaction de sa part. Mais Shinso se contentait simplement de rester droit sur son lit. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un film de science-fiction de seconde zone. C'était horriblement déplaisant. Et cette colère qui ne voulait pas le quitter.

Son regard dévia vers Bakugo : s'ils étaient liés, il ressentait sûrement la colère du blond. Cela irritait déjà.

« Et… Hum… Quels sont les effets de ce lien ? » Demanda Izuku en essayant de paraître un tant soit peu sûr de lui.

Seulement, Shinso ressentait une pointe de nervosité, qui venait très certainement d'Izuku.

« Vous ressentirez les émotions des autres. Cela a surement déjà commencé. Vous vous sentirez étranges au début mais Monsieur Rinkumasu nous a assuré qu'après un petit temps d'adaptation, tout irait bien.

\- Et combien de temps allons-nous devoir supporter ça ? »Demanda Neito qui semblait très clairement avoir un mal fou à contenir le trop plein d'émotion.

Shinso regarda son père fouiller dans ses documents avant de lever la tête.

« Le lien dure un an. Jour pour jour. »

Sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, Bakugo se leva d'un bond, fou de rage. Enfin si, tout le monde comprenait pourquoi. Et tout le monde, si ce n'est le médecin présent, ressentait la même colère vive. C'était la faute de ce foutu lien, mais ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Shinso remarqua que Izuku essayait de calmer Bakugo mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Le lien était frais d'à peine quelques heures et les quatre adolescents ressentaient un méli-mélo d'émotion toute plus forte les unes que les autres.

« Je t'ai dit de dégager de là, putain de Deku !

\- Et moi je te demande de te calmer ! »

Droit comme un I, le menton relevé dans un air de défis mais les traits tordu par une colère que personne ne lui avait encore jamais vu, Deku faisait face à un Katsuki plus qu'incontrôlable. Ses mains rougissaient de manière dangereuse : Bakugo semblaient prêt à tout, et même au pire, pour faire taire celui qui lui faisait face.

Noyé dans ce trop-plein de sentiments, Shinso restait paralysé, toujours assis sur son lit d'hôpital tandis que Neito semblait à deux doigts de craquer. D'un geste souple, mais le visage sombre, le blond de la classe B se leva. Il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras nu de Shinso puis héla férocement Katsuki qui se retourna sur lui, comme prêt à mordre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me v- »

Il n'en fallu pas pour que Neito prenne le contrôle de Bakugo. Et tout le monde sembla se détendre instantanément. Oh bien sur la colère était toujours là, après tout Shinso contrôlait les esprits mais pas ce que ressentait les personnes sous son emprise. Mais celle-ci se retrouvait amoindrie grâce à l'état léthargique de Katsuki.

« Bon » le père de Shinso passa une main dans ses cheveux violets. « Je pense que je vais vous laisser régler ce problème entre vous. Ce ne sera pas facile de gérer ce nouveau lien et vous aurez très certainement d'autres accros de ce genre. La seule chose que je peux vous conseiller c'est d'en parler à quelqu'un de confiance, ou à la psy de votre lycée. Un professeur va venir vous chercher d'ici une dizaine de minutes, ne vous entretuer pas. »

Il ne voulait pas le montrer mais il était inquiet. Lorsqu'il avait appris que son fils était blessé et allait être emmené à l'hôpital, Hajime Shinso avait senti ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Oh bien sûr il n'avait rien pu montrer face aux autres, mais s'il avait pu il aurait surement pris Hitoshi dans ses bras. Parce que même si lui et sa femme soutenaient Hitoshi dans son choix de devenir un héro, il savait que ce n'était pas un métier sans risque.

Puis il fit un petit signe de tête à son fils. Il savait bien que celui-ci n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il dévoile leur lien de parenté. Shinso était une personne discrète sur sa vie et il ne s'agissait pas d'amis de son fils, alors il préférait éviter de s'imposer plus longtemps. Il savait que Hitoshi serait capable de gérer la situation et que s'il avait besoin de conseils, sa mère serait la première au courant.

Comme le médecin l'avait dit, un professeur de Yuei arriva moins de dix minutes plus tard. Il s'agissait d'Aizawa et de Yamada, alias Eraserhead et Present Mic.

Bakugo s'était enfin calmé, et les trois autres se sentaient donc un peu mieux. Toute cette histoire de lien restait quand même difficile à digérer mais ils s'en sortiraient. Aizawa leur apprit que les différents professeurs avec qui ils auraient cours étaient au courant du lien qui les unissait mais que c'était à eux de décider d'en parler à leurs camarades ou non.

"Tout nous a été expliqué par l'homme que vous deviez sauver. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de prévenir les héros pro les plus proches. Puis a décrit la situation à Midnight qui était avec l'équipe sur place."

Shinso savait qu'il n'en parlerait à personne, tout comme pour Katsuki. Neito hésitait un peu à en parler à Kendo, il savait que la jeune fille serait à l'écoute mais il voulait d'abord réfléchir à tout ça à tête reposée. Pour Midoriya c'était comme une évidence, il ne pouvait pas laisser Occhaco et Tenya dans l'ignorance, même s'il ne leur dirait sûrement pas toute la vérité non plus. Ce n'était pas une chose simple à accepter.

* * *

Le retour vers Yuei se fit dans un calme relatif. Present Mic essayait tant bien que mal de faire la conversation à ses quatre élèves, mais ceux-ci semblaient plongés dans des réflexions assez déplaisantes.

Quand Aizawa se gara sur le parking de l'école, les quatre étudiants mirent du temps avant de descendre. Les émotions fortes ressenties quelques minutes plus tôt étaient retombées et maintenant ils se sentaient juste vides et fatigués.

Les professeurs les accompagnèrent jusqu'à devant leurs dortoirs.

Et sans un regard, Katsuki, Midoriya, Neito et Shinso s'engouffrèrent dans ce qui serait leur chez eux pour les prochains mois à venir.

Aucuns d'eux ne pris la peine de parler ou de s'expliquer auprès de leur camarades. Et personnes n'essaya de les retenir, comprenant qu'ils étaient à fleur de peau. Pourtant, d'un côté comme de l'autre, les étudiants se posèrent des questions.

Dans le petit salon de la classe 2-A, les filles ainsi que Kirishima, Denki, Tenya et Sero s'étaient réunis pour discuter de tout ça. Certaines étaient curieuses des derniers évènements et du comportement de Bakugo et Midoriya, mais ils étaient tous inquiets de les voir si amorphes alors qu'ils faisaient surement parties des élèves les plus vivants de leur classe.

Du côté de la classe B, l'ambiance était à peu près la même. Un petit groupe d'élèves s'était formé , inquiets par le comportement étrange de leur camarade. Ils l'avaient surtout remarqué chez Neito, Shinso préférant se couper des autres, il était plus difficile de savoir quand il allait mal.

Neito s'était enfermé en claquant la porte de sa chambre et avait vaguement marmonné qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé lorsque Tetsutetsu s'était approché de lui.

Maintenant il se sentait morose, toujours aussi vide. Il en venait presque à regretter la colère sourde de Bakugo. Il grimaça à cette pensée. Il n'avait pas envie de penser au blond de la classe A. Il lui sortait pas les yeux avec ses « Je suis le meilleur » à tout va. Neito refusait d'admettre une quelconque évolution chez ses rivaux, tout chez eux l'agaçait prodigieusement, encore plus quand cela concernait Bakugo Katsuki, l'auto proclamé meilleur élève de Yuei.

Mais voilà, jusqu'à maintenant il ne s'était jamais retrouvé liés avec deux d'entre eux. Et se disait qu'il devrait surement faire des efforts. A cette idée, un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine. Pas question qu'il s'abaisse à être sympa et compréhensif avec eux ! Il était tombé sur les pires de cette classe d'énergumènes en plus !

Neito se figea dans son lit en sentant une pointe de colère inconnue en lui. Il faut croire qu'il était tellement dégoûté par toutes ses pensées que les autres l'avaient ressenti, et cela n'avait pas vraiment dû plaire à Bakugo. Neito eut un petit rire sans joie en se disant qu'en temps normal, il aurait adoré pouvoir se moquer ainsi de Bakugo et de sa colère injustifiée. Car oui, aux yeux de Neito elle était totalement injustifiée.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être toujours de si mauvaise humeur. C'était quoi son problème ? Il était arrivé premier à l'examen d'entrée, premier au tournoi, les gens l'appréciaient malgré son horrible caractère. Lui à côté passait pour le gamin capricieux de la classe B.

En soupirant, Neito attrapa sa montre digitale à son poignet, mais remarqua que celle-ci s'était figée à l'heure de l'accident. D'un geste rageur la détacha de son poignet et la jeta au sol. Il aurait des regrets demain pour avoir maltraité un objet si cher à ses yeux, mais pour le moment il ne voulait plus rien voir en rapport avec les évènements d'aujourd'hui.

Sans prendre la peine de retirer son costume de héro, Neito s'endormit sur son lit, épuisé par cette journée trop riche en émotions pour lui et sans prendre attention à la voix étouffée de Shinsou qui se trouvait dans la chambre au-dessus de la sienne.

« Ouais maman, tout va bien… Non je suis juste un peu fatigué… Papa t'as parlé du lien ?... Eh bien tu vois que tu n'as pas à t'en faire… Oui…Oui moi aussi je t'aime maman. »

Puis il raccrocha en passant une main dans ses cheveux. L'un de ses doigts se pris dans un nœud et l'adolescent se dit qu'une douche ne lui ferait pas de mal. Un coup d'œil à son radio réveil lui apprit qu'il était déjà vingt-et-une heures.

Il prit rapidement ses affaires pour se laver et écouta les bruits qui lui provenaient du couloir. Sen et Hiryu s'étaient invités dans la chambre de Yosetsu, ils parlaient un peu fort mais c'était tout. Alors Shinso se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir avant de rejoindre la salle d'eau commune. Une douche chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il avait besoin de déconnecter après cette folle journée.

C'est avec un plaisir non feint qu'il laissa l'eau rouler sur ses épaules tendues. Vraiment, se prélasser sous l'eau était surement le meilleur moyen de se vider l'esprit. Il se sentait bien, entouré par la vapeur d'eau, le jet brûlant claquant sur sa peau jusqu'à la faire rougir. Mais quand une angoisse sourde se mis à le prendre, Shinso ne put que reculer de quelques pas en tentant maladroitement de s'accrocher à quelques chose. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait bon sang ?

Shinso ferma les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il ne savait pas lequel des trois garçons avec qui il était liés était en train de flipper, mais Shinso se découvrit l'envie de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête.

Lorsqu'il réussit à passer au-dessus de l'angoisse qui lui retournait les tripes, Shinso coupa l'eau et s'essuya sommairement. Il ne savait peut-être pas qui était occupé à faire une crise d'angoisse mais il pouvait toujours aller frapper à la porte de Neito pour voir si ce n'était pas lui.

L'adolescent aux cheveux violet était presque certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Bakugo, il pouvait flipper c'est sûr, mais Shinso ne le voyait pas faire des crises de panique. Il pensa quelques secondes à Midoriya, c'était un garçon qui réfléchissait beaucoup et à tout, ça l'étonnerait beaucoup moins venant de lui. Mais il restait Neito, et si Bakugo n'était pas la personne la plus facile à lire, Neito le dépassait largement à ce niveau, se cachant sous un masque égocentrique qui lui collait presque trop à la peau.

Après avoir enfilé un vieux t-shirt et un baggy qui tombaient un peu sur ses hanches, Shinso parti à la recherche de son camarade de classe. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir qu'il avait eu la même idée que lui. A savoir : Se jeter dans son lit en maudissant tous les dieux à sa connaissance pour le Karma de merde qu'ils avaient.

Shinso marqua une hésitation devant la porte de Neito. L'angoisse avait été refoulée et il ne la sentait même presque plus. Il se voyait mal déranger son camarade avec comme bonne raison « je voulais savoir si c'est toi qui à gâcher ma douche en faisant une putain de crise de panique. » C'est qu'il en devenait vulgaire, et ça ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'il était lié à Bakugo, c'était prometteur.

Pourtant la porte finit par s'ouvrir d'elle-même, sur un Neito qui portait encore son costume sale et déchiré, les cheveux en bataille et l'air mauvais.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ça fait dix minutes que tu te retournes le cerveau devant la porte de ma chambre Shinso ? Ce n'est pas contre toi mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Surtout quand en te retournant le cerveau tu retournes le mien au passage. »

L'autre soupira en posant une main sur sa nuque.

« J'ai senti une angoisse et je voulais savoir si cela venait de toi. Ce lien nous agace tous alors autant prendre les devants pour éviter qu'on ait tous le moral au plus bas. »

Neito hocha vaguement la tête, avant d'expliquer que ce n'était pas lui car il dormait. Shinso s'en alla à peine quelques secondes plus tard, lui aussi bien décider à rejoindre le confort de son lit.

* * *

*Le nom est totalement inventé, il s'agit de la contraction des termes japonais « Rinku » qui signifie lien et « Tsukurimasu » qui veut dire créer. Comme l'individualité de ce bon monsieur est de créer des liens entre des personnes, je me suis dit que c'était très bien comme nom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! ( Bonsoir ?)**

 **Voici- enfin- le chapitre 2 du Lien du bonheur. Je le poste avec un peu plus d'une semaine à l'avance car je n'aurais surement plus accès à mon ordinateur pendant un petit temps.**

 **Je rappelle que la date officiel des sorties des chapitres pour cette fanfiction est le premier de chaque mois, mais en fonction de mes disponibilités, il se peut que je ne sois pas toujours à temps.**

 **Je profite de cette note d'auteur pour soulever un point essentiel dans cette fanfiction : Neito Monoma. Je vois déjà certaines personnes sortir leur hache et leur flambeau pour hurler à l'OOC. Donc autant donner directement on point de vue sur le personnage. Dans l'anime, on nous présent neito comme quelqu'un d'excentrique, à qui on donnerait bien une paire de baffe. Mais il est aussi intelligent ( 5/5 en intelligence dans le livre officiel sur les personnages), et qui sait diriger une équipe ( rappelez vous sa vitesse de réaction pendant la deuxième épreuve du tournoi. Il aurait très bien pu rester dans le haut du classement si son envie de provoquer Bakugo avait ps pris le dessus. Il est d'ailleurs plus calme lorsqu'il est dans l'épreuve que lorsqu'on le voit à d'autre moment. Ce qui sous entend qu'il sait quand même faire la part des choses.. Neito, même s'il n'est ps à mes yeux le leader d la classe B, en est un pilier très important. Il est fier de sa classe ( comme dans le dernier épisode ou pendant l'arc du tournoi) il croit en la force de ses amis et les pousse à donner le meilleur d'eux même. Si Neito n'était pas là, il est très probable que la classe B aurait une sacré baisse de moral, comme le montre le passage pendant le camp d'entrainement où Tetsutetsu cite Neito, en disant qu'ils ne devraient pas rester dans nombre de la classe A. C'est Neito qui tire malgré tou sa classe vers le haut. Alors je ne veux pas juste en faire un petit con, j'ai pris le temps de lui créer un passé et des motivation pour devenir** **héros. Alors oui, par moment il semblera un peu OOC, se montrant sérieux et réfléchis, parce que rien ne prouve qu'il n peut pas s'ouvrir aux autres, surtout lorsqu'on voit à quel point il est derrière sa classe. ( Pardon pour ce monologue xD)**

 **Un grand merci à LolaLola pour son travail de bêta ! C'est grâce à elle que mes chapitres sont si agréables à lire.**

 **Merci mille fois pour vos review, elles m'ont donné le smile pendant des jours ! Je vous promets que j'y répondrais bientôt !**

 **Et enfin un grand merci à la Mafia, qui est hyper présente sur le forum et le discord, parce que vous me motivez à fond pour écrire !**

 **! Cette fanfiction continent des mentions de relations entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, merci de ne pas lire !**

 **! L'univers et les personnages de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls les parents et le passif de Neito Monoma vient de mon esprit !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Bakugo se réveilla le lendemain matin, sa première réaction fut de se dire que toute la merde de la veille n'était que le fruit de son esprit. Mais en sortant de sa chambre, de meilleure humeur qu'à son habitude, il se dit que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

Pas qu'il soit toujours de mauvais poil. En dehors de l'idée d'un bon combat, il y avait peu de chose capable de mettre Bakugo de bonne humeur. Préférant naviguer entre l'agacement et l'ennui la plupart du temps.

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il tombe sur Deku en descendant dans les pièces communes du dortoir. L'espèce de panique mélangée à l'envie de lui parler frappa le blond de plein fouet. Vraiment, ressentir les émotions de Deku était surement la dernière chose au monde qu'il aurait souhaité.

Sans un regard pour l'adolescent aux cheveux vert, Bakugo tourna les talons, bien décidé à ne pas prêter attention le foutu lien qui les attachait. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à tout ça pour le moment, pas envie de réfléchir aux conséquences désastreuses de ce truc et tout ce qui irait avec. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas être proche des autres, alors devoir ressentir leurs émotions, c'était surement la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver en ce moment.

D'un pas rapide, Bakugo sortit du dortoir pour rejoindre la cafétéria. Passant devant l'écran allumé de la télévision, dont une journaliste faisait le bilan des personnes blessée, portée disparue ou décédée.

Il ignora Deku qui l'appelait et accéléra le pas à la place. Il était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir

C'est presque avec soulagement que Bakugo s'engouffra dans l'immense réfectoire de Yuei. Bien que rempli, l'heure matinale rendait la salle assez silencieuse. Les étudiants autour de lui mangeaient dans un calme relatif, pas encore totalement sortis de leur sommeil.

Dans un coin de la cafétéria, Bakugo remarqua Kirishima et Denki assis seuls à une table. Les autres élèves de leur classe s'étaient éparpillés ailleurs en petits groupes. C'était parfait pour que le blond soit tranquille.

Il remplit d'un geste nerveux son plateau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa main tremblait tant. Est-ce que l'un des crétins du lien était stressé ? Qui pouvait bien flipper à cette heure-ci ?

« Putain de Deku » Grogna Bakugo avant de tirer son plateau et de rejoindre la table de Kirishima.

Dans un geste énervé, il posa brusquement son plateau sur la table.

« Je reviens, j'ai quelque chose à régler avant. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, Katsuki quitta le réfectoire et partit à la recherche de son camarade de classe. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans les couloirs de Yuei, Katsuki sentait la colère monter en lui, cela le rassurait un peu, de savoir que malgré tout, ses émotions à lui restaient dominantes sur celles des autres. Il sentait une pointe d'ennuis, caché derrière sa colère grandissante, de l'angoisse aussi, plus forte qu'avant mais pas assez pour le calmer.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le pas de la porte de son dortoir, Katsuki marqua un temps d'arrêt. L'angoisse venait de se stopper. Presque d'un coup. Le blond fronça les sourcils. Cela valait-il encore la peine de trouver Deku maintenant que les émotions dérangeantes qu'il ressentait avaient disparu ?

Sur sa droite, il capta des voix. Parmi elles, celle du blond agaçant de la classe B, Neito. Est-ce que l'angoisse pouvait venir de lui ? Ou peut-être de l'autre aux cheveux violets et à l'individualité puissante ?

Katsuki n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir plus que cela. D'un pas pressé, il entra dans le dortoir. Il y trouverait sûrement Deku, c'était même presque certain.

« Deku ! »

Rien. Juste le silence.

« Deku ! » Hurle à nouveau Katsuki dans le petit salon qui leur servait de pièce à vivre.

La colère montait et gonflait en lui, il savait que c'était à cause du lien, que les autres étaient sûrement énervés aussi et que cela ne faisait qu'amplifier sa colère. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il savait qu'il n'y a plus personne dans le dortoir, à cette heure-ci de la matinée c'est plus que normal. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner. La tornade d'émotion dans sa tête lui serraient les tripes et lui donnait envie de hurler plus fort encore.

« Bakugo calme toi ! »

Une porte venait de s'ouvrir à la volée, laissant apparaître Neito et son petit groupe. Bakugo serra la mâchoire. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Qu'on le laisse tranquille bon sang ! Il n'avait pas besoin que l'autre se mêle de cette histoire. Il voulait juste mettre les choses aux clairs avec Deku. Il n'avait pas envie de ressentir cette putain d'angoisse chaque jour durant un an !

Les élève de la classe B ne semblaient pas à l'aise, comme s'ils comprenaient que quelque chose leur échappait. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il se passait un truc pas net si Neito venait de lui-même calmer Bakugo.

Les deux adolescents ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, surtout Neito. Et voilà que ce dernier venait aider Bakugo ? Ce n'était pas logique.

Katsuki détailla quelques secondes Neito. Le blond de la classe B semblait furieux, surement lui aussi happé par la colère de Bakugo.

Neito s'avança d'un pas après avoir posé une main sur le poignet de Kendo, comme pour la retenir d'intervenir.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un imbécile incapable de réfléchir sans t'énerver qu'on doit tous en pâtir. »

Neito s'avança d'encore un pas, et Bakugo pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas à l'aise malgré l'air confiant qu'abordait son visage. Il le sentait tellement que cela se mélangeait aux autres émotions qu'il ressentait.

Les mains de Bakugo crépitèrent. Neito jeta un regard à l'horloge accrochée sur le mur tout près. Il avança encore d'un pas, lança une nouvelle provocation et quand Bakugo bondit sur lui, prêt à en découdre, Neito l'emprisonna dans ses mains.

« Putain lâche-moi connard ! »

Bakugo se débattait comme un beau diable entre les mains de Neito. Celui-ci grimaçait d'ailleurs, il savait qu'il aurait droit à de mauvaise brûlures tellement l'autre s'acharnait.

Derrière lui, il savait que ses amis ne comprenaient pas ses réactions. Et il devait avouer que lui-même ne se comprenait pas. SI c'était son genre de se mêler des affaires des autres, rien ne l'obligeait à empêcher Bakugo de péter un plomb.

Mais Neito n'avait pas envie d'être soumis aux émotions du blond colérique. Il se moquait bien de ce que pouvaient penser Shinso et l'autre aux cheveux verts, mais il refusait de perdre pied parce que Bakugo n'était pas capable de se contrôler un minimum.

Un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge lui appris qu'il lui restait moins d'une minute avant qu'il ne perde l'individualité de Kendo. Il devait absolument trouver comment calmer Bakugo, et cela l'agaçait profondément.

L'autre avec les cheveux verts ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui ? Ils étaient dans la même classe merde !

D'ailleurs que faisaient les deux autres ? N'avaient-ils donc pas sentit la colère de Bakugo à travers le lien ? Lui ne sentait que ça, comme si elle éclipsait tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir d'autre.

A cours d'idées, Neito essaya une dernière chose. Ses grandes mains tenant fermement Bakugo, il inspira lentement, tenant de réguler sa respiration erratique à cause de la colère. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à utiliser le lien pour calmer l'autre.

Mais tout cela n'avait pas vraiment l'air de fonctionner. Il entendait ses camarades s'agiter derrière lui. Kendo et Awase s'étaient rapprochés de lui mais Neito ne leur jeta même pas un regard. Ses pupilles grises restaient bloquées sur la trotteuse de l'horloge. Plus que quinze secondes avant que Neito ne perde l'individualité de Kendo.

Plus que dix.

Bakugo sourit en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

Cinq.

Quatre.

Trois.

Deux.

Bakugo se libéra alors que les mains de Neito reprenaient une forme normale. Mais il n'attaqua pas, restant sur ses gardes alors que Neito restait figé face à lui.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser quelques minutes ? J'ai besoin de parler à Bakugo. »

Neito sentit que la colère de Bakugo revenait au galop. Mais Neito lui jeta un regard qui disait clairement « laisse-toi faire, je déconne pas. »

« Mais Nei-

\- S'il vous plaît. C'est important. »

Kendo sembla se résigner et le petit groupe sortit. Il ne restait plus que Neito et Bakugo, en plein milieu du salon de la casse 2-A.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux. »

Neito se pinça l'arête du nez. Cela s'annonçait mal. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler sérieusement, parfois lorsqu'il était en colère les gens se taisaient et l'écoutaient, mais le reste du temps… Il était juste le guignol de la classe B et cela lui convenait très bien.

« Il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette galère. Je ne dis pas que je vais t'aider et te prendre par la main. Monsieur le génie de la classe A n'en n'a surement pas besoin. Mais arrête de penser que ce que tu fais, ou plutôt ce que tu ressens ne regarde que toi. Maintenant il y'a trois autres personnes qui ressentent tes émotions et je n'ai pas envie de passer mes journée de mauvaise humeur parce que tu n'es pas capable de te contrôler un minimum. »

Pour une fois, Bakugo ne semblait pas vouloir faire exploser sa tête et réfléchissait aux paroles de Neito. Oh bien sûr celui-ci avait pris son habituel air hautain qui donnait envie à Bakugo de l'envoyer bouler en bonne et due forme. Mais d'un autre côté il savait que l'autre n'avait pas totalement tort..

« Kacchan ! »

Izuku entra dans le salon, suivis de près par un Shinso qui semblait blasé au plus haut point. Il se figea en apercevant Neito et Bakugo. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver les deux blonds en pleine discussion.

« Ah ! … Euh… Je pensais que … enfin… Avec Shinso on a senti une forte colère alors on pensait que-

\- Tu pensais que quoi Deku ? Ne te mêle pas de ce que je ressens ! »

Même s'il en avait l'envie, Izuku ne baissa pas le regard.

« Tu n'es pas tout seul à ressentir les émotions des autres.

\- Bordel je sais ça ! L'autre abrutit viens de me dire la même chose alors pas besoin de jouer les putains de perroquet Deku !

\- Et toi tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi agressif avec lui. Il est surement le seul ici à s'inquiéter pour nous quatre plutôt que de penser à lui. » Shinso soupira en posant une main sur sa nuque. « Bref, essaie de te contrôler un peu plus au lieu de juste t'énerver comme un enfant colérique. »

Puis Shinso tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici maintenant qu'il avait dit le fond de sa pensée.

« Oh, et je te conseille de te dépêcher pour aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Il ne reste que dix minutes avant le début des cours. » Termina l'adolescent aux cheveux violet avant de disparaitre pour de bon.

* * *

Izuku posa son front contre la surface froide de son banc. Il se sentait mal depuis un peu plus de dix minutes, pas habitué à ressentir autant de choses en même temps. Et être lié avec Bakugo et Neito était loin d'être de tout repos. Les deux garçons ressentaient tellement de choses en même temps qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir face aux autres.

Il avait tenté d'expliquer sa situation à Occhaco et Tenya après leur avoir demandé de ne rien dire aux autres. La jeune fille avait fait preuve d'une grande compassion tandis que le délégué hochait vivement la tête en disant qu'il comprenait.

Izuku s'était sentit soulagé de se savoir ainsi soutenu. Ochaco et Tenya étaient sûrement ses plus proches amis à Yuei, bien qu'il soit également proche des autres élèves de sa classe. Excepté de Bakugo, mais ça, Izuku s'y était fait. Et puis, peut être que grâce à leur lien ils pourraient avoir une meilleure entente, même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

« Deku ! »

L'adolescent redressa son visage vers Ochaco.

« Tu m'accompagne jusqu'aux distributeurs automatique ? J'aimerais bien avoir un peu d'eau avant la reprise des cours. Present Mic nous fait toujours beaucoup parlé pendant ses cours d'anglais. »

Izuku accepta avec un sourire. Il suivit la jeune fille dans le couloir, écoutant l'histoire que la jeune fille lui racontait. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas poser plus de questions par rapport à l'accident de la veille.

Près de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage des terminales, ils croisèrent Shinso, une brique de jus de fruit à la main. Izuku lui offrit un grand sourire et le salua de la main. Hitoshi ne lui renvoya qu'un bref hochement de tête. Ce qui était toujours mieux que rien quand on savait à quel point le garçon aux cheveux violets n'était pas sociable.

« Tu t'es rapproché de Shinso ? » demanda curieusement Occhaco quand ce dernier se fut éloigné.

Comme par réflexe, Izuku jeta un regard derrière lui à la recherche de l'autre étudiant.

« Non ! Pas… Pas vraiment. J'ai essayé de lui parler quelques fois depuis qu'il est entré en filière héroïque mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'apprécie pas. Ou du moins qu'il ne veut pas vraiment me parler.

\- Il donne cette impression à tout le monde. Mais je suis certaine qu'au fond il t'apprécie un peu. Sinon il ne se donnerait pas à peine de te répondre lorsque tu l'abordes.

\- Tu crois ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Ils venaient de sortir du bâtiment et elle chercha son porte-monnaie à l'approche des machines.

« D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre hein ! Mais… C'est comment d'être lié à d'autres personnes ? Est-ce que c'est comme dans les romans et les films ? »

Izuku réfléchi pendant quelques minutes à la question de son amie. Comment pouvait-il bien décrire les sensations qu'il ressentait à travers le lien ?

« Comment t'expliquer ça. C'est comme si j'avais mes émotions, et qu'en plus on y rajoutait les émotions des autres avec plus ou moins d'intensité. Tout se mélange et ça me rend parfois confus. C'est très étrange et … Excuse moi je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement. »

Occhaco secoua les mains avec une mine inquiète.

« Ne t'en fais pas Deku ! C'est moi qui aie été trop curieuse ! » Elle se pencha pour attraper la bouteille qui venait de tomber. « Maintenant allons-y avant d'être en retard pour le cours d'anglais ! »

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle aux yeux d'Izuku. Katsuki était resté relativement calme et le porteur du One For All n'avait presque plus ressenti de colère. Par contre, il avait eu plusieurs moment où il s'était sentit particulière blasé et Midoriya ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cela.

Quand trop d'émotions venaient se mélanger dans sa tête, Izuku posait son front sur son banc avant d'inspirer plusieurs fois longuement. Ca ne l'aidait pas à les refoulée plus loin mais il apprenait doucement à gérer l'étrange ressentis que cela lui procurait.

Ils n'avaient pas eu d'entraînement aujourd'hui mais demain la journée serait consacrée à de la pratique en équipe avec la classe B et Izuku craignait vraiment que le pire n'arrive pendant les exercices qu'ils auraient à faire.

* * *

Deku ferma les yeux, allongé sur son matelas. Il essayait de trouver une solution pour calmer la tempête dans sa tête. Cela devait bien faire une heure que les cours étaient finis et maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus l'esprit occupé par les matières à assimiler, c'était une déferlante d'émotions diverses et contradictoires qui s'étaient imposés à eux.

Izuku tentait de calmer sa respiration, qui devenait de plus en plus courte au fur et à mesure que les émotions gonflaient en lui. Colère, ennuis, déception, joie, peur. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et avait l'impression de se noyer.

Des coups furent frapper à sa porte mais l'adolescent n'avait envie de voir personne dans l'état où il était. Alors il se contentat d'ignorer le bruit répétitif contre le battant de bois.

« Midoriya ? C'est Iida ! Le repas va bientôt être servis est-ce que tu viens ? »

Izuku cria un simple « j'arrive plus tard » et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit les pas de son ami s'éloigner. Il appréciait beaucoup le geste de Tenya mais avec tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, il n'avait ni l'envie de voir du monde, ni celle de manger.

Mais le garçon se demanda l'espace d'un instant si Katsuki, Neito et Shinso allaient manger, eux. Il se dit qu'avec un peu de chance Kirishima et les élèves de la 1-B avaient réussi à les faire sortir et qu'avec ce repas, leurs émotions se calmeraient.

Vraiment, Izuku n'avait jamais eu autant hâte que l'année se termine, pour que ce lien disparaisse pour de bon.

Comme il le pensait, il ses émotions diminuèrent tandis que les minutes s'écoulaient et bientôt, il se redressa pour partir en direction de la cafétéria. Il n'était sûr que son estomac soit capable d'ingurgiter un repas complet, mais il devait quand même manger un petit peu s'il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses camarades de classe.

Contrairement à ce matin, le réfectoire était animé, les étudiants discutaient entre eux de la journée qu'ils venaient de passer, se racontant des anecdotes plus ou moins drôle.

Son plateau remplis à la main, Izuku chercha une place libre du regard. Ses yeux vert se posèrent sur Shinso qui, comme très souvent, mangeait seul. Était-ce une bonne idée d'imposer sa présence à l'autre garçon ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que ses pieds le menaient déjà jusqu'à son camarade.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici ? »

Shinso leva les yeux de son assiette pour les poser sur un Izuku peu sûr de lui. Sans un mot, l'étudiant de la classe B hocha la tête et Izuku prit place en face de lui.

Izuku entama son repas en silence. Il avait vraiment l'impression de s'imposer à Shinso mais les paroles d'Occhaco lui revenaient en mémoire.

« Je... Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? »

Shinso arqua un sourcil face à la question soudaine d'Izuku.

« Si tu me dérangeait je n'aurais pas accepté que tu t'assoies ici. »

Soupir de soulagement.

« De toute façon tu es un vrai pot de colle lorsque tu t'y met hein ? Si j'avais refusé je suis certain que tu aurais tenté une autre approche. En plus de te morfondre en pensant que tu as fait quelque chose de mal pour être ainsi rejeté. »

Touché. Ca faisait toujours mal de se prendre des vérités en pleine face, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient dite avec un air détaché, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale du monde. Parce qu'aux yeux de la personne concernée, ces vérités ne l'étaient jamais. La moindre petite chose, la moindre petite remarque, pouvait se révéler être une lame horriblement tranchante.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part d'Izuku, Shinso reprit son repas comme si de rien était. Izuku admirait la façon dont il semblait se détacher de tout. Lui, au contraire, prenait souvent les choses trop à cœur.

« Mais dit moi. Tu n'as pas peur que je prenne encore possession de ton esprit ? »

Izuku fronça les sourcils, cette question lui semblait presque stupide.

« Bien sûr que n- »

Et l'élève de classe A se retrouva bloqué, prisonnier de l'individualité de Shinso. Mais celui-ci relâcha rapidement son emprise.

« Tu devrais arrêter de faire confiance au premier venu comme tu le fais. Tout le monde n'est pas rempli de bonnes intentions.

\- Mais je sais que toi tu n'es pas mauvais Shinso. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux violet soupira en réponse. Il était impossible de faire changer d'avis Midoriya, il le savait très bien. Il était plus têtu qu'une mule quand il pensait avoir raison. Et Izuku était persuadé que Shinso était une bonne personne, incapable d'utiliser son individualité à mauvais escient.

Le reste du repas se fit dans le silence, Izuku levant parfois les yeux vers un Shinso qui ne redressait pas la tête de son assiette.

Lorsque les deux adolescents eurent fini leur repas, Shinso se leva pour aller porter son plateau jusqu'aux rangements prévus à cet effet. Izuku le suivis rapidement. Ils passèrent devant la table des amis de Midoriya et Occhaco lui fit un signe de la main avec un grand sourire.

Instinctivement, Izuku suivit Shinso en dehors du réfectoire et celui-ci ne dit rien, laissant l'autre adolescent marché à ses côtés en silence. Izuku se triturait les mains, ne sachant pas quel sujet aborder avec lui.

Mais il avait oublié le lien et le fait que Shinso ressentait très distinctement son malaise, bien plus que la colère de Bakugo et l'ennui de Neito. Était-ce à cause de leur proximité physique ? Où cela était-il dû à un autre facteur ? Shinso ne savait pas mais par contre il savait que le malaise d'Izuku l'agaçait. Ce n'était quand même pas si compliqué que cela de lui parler non ? Peut-être bien si en fin de compte, après tout, il n'était pas la personne la plus agréable et se coltinait une individualité qui faisait fuir la plupart des gens autour de lui.

Il remarqua Izuku sursauter du coin de l'œil. Il venait surement de ressentir son agacement. Peut-être devait-il dire quelque chose en premier ?

« T-Tu sais… Je suis certains que tu deviendras un grand héro Shinso. »

La phrase d'Izuku le prit de court. Il avait bien envie de le croire, après tout c'était son rêve de devenir héro. Et même s'il avait douté plus d'une fois, il avait continué de s'accrocher jusqu'à ce que ses efforts paient.

Shinso passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'ils prenaient la direction des dortoirs. Un petit vent frais venait soulever quelques unes de ses mèches.

Izuku s'arrêta devant l'allée qui menait au bâtiment de la classe 2-A.

« Bon…Eh bien... Bonne nuit ?

\- Bonne nuit Midoriya. »

Puis Shinso continua jusqu'au bâtiment voisin, là où se trouvait sa chambre. Il posa à peine la tête sur son oreiller qu'il plongea dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

« Bien ! Pour cet entraînement vous serez placé deux par deux avec un élève de l'autre classe. » Expliqua Midnight lorsque tous les étudiants furent présent, en costume de héro. « Vous piocherez un papier avec un chiffre et vous vous mettrez avec la personne qui a le même que vous. Tout est bien clair ? »

Une vague de « oui » répondit à la super-héroïne.

« Super ! Alors allons-y ! »

En rang, les élèves se succédèrent pour piocher un petit papier dans la boîte de leur classe. Midoriya piocha le numéro cinq, Bakugo, lui, piocha le numéro quatorze.

Papier en main, les deux étudiants de la classe A partirent à la recherche de leur homologue de la classe B. Midoriya avait le même numéro que Itsuka Kendo, la « grande sœur » de la classe B.

De son côté Bakugo se retrouvait avec Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. Il se dit que cela aurait pu être pire, après tout, Tetsutetsu avait le même genre d'alter et de caractère que Kirishima. Et il avait l'habitude de travailler en équipe avec ce dernier.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, nous allons vous expliquer les règles de cet entraînement. La moitié des équipes seront considérés comme des super-vilains à arrêter, les autres seront des héros. »

Ectoplasme fit une pause dans son discours puis repris. « Les héros auront une heure pour attraper un duo de vilain. L'exercice s'arrête lorsque tous les duos de vilains sont arrêtés. »

« Les duos qui joueront les rôles de vilains seront ceux avec les nombres impaires. »

Parmi les dix groupes de vilains, il y'avait Momo et Awase qui semblaient plutôt confiant. Mais aussi Uraraka et Rin, Denki et Ibara.

« Ah ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je tombe dans un groupe de vilain ! »Se plaignit Neito en suivant Kirishima. « Et pourquoi je ne suis pas avec quelqu'un qui a un meilleur alter ?

\- Eh ! C'est pas sympa ça mec ! » Répliqua Kirishima en se retournant vers lui. « Je ne t'ai rien fait alors pas besoin de te plaindre comme ça juste parce que mon alter ne te plait pas. »

Neito s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le poing de Kendo s'écrasa tout près lui. Il sursauta violemment et, même si personne ne le remarqua, Bakugo, Shinso et Midoriya grimacèrent sous le coup de la peur qu'avait ressenti le blond.

« Ne commence pas à faire l'enfant Neito. » Le gronda Kendo en rendant à sa main une taille normale.

Le garçon tira simplement la langue en réponse, sachant qu'il était inutile de répliquer contre la rousse.

Shinso, lui, avançait vers le groupe des héros. Il avait pioché le même numéro que Kyoka Jiro, et il se dit qu'il aurait pu tomber plus mal en voyant Mineta coller la pauvre Pony.

Lorsque les professeurs lancèrent le top départ, chacun partit dans une zone aménagée qui lui correspondait le plus.

Midoriya et Kendo se dirigèrent vers la zone urbaine, tout comme Momo et Awase qui discutaient déjà d'un plan d'attaque.

« Tu as une idée de comment nous défendre Midoriya ? » Demanda Kendo avant de grimper à une échelle à sa portée.

Le mieux était de prendre de la hauteur pour voir ses ennemis arriver de loin.

« Pas vraiment. Je suis plus dans le combat rapproché avec mon individualité. Et il faut prendre en compte les capacités des autres.

\- Tu as raison. Nous connaissons les capacités de tout le monde mais eux aussi connaissent les nôtres. Dans la Classe B Neito et Shinso sont surement les plus imprévisibles, mais Awase, Pony et Ibara sont très fort aussi. Après tout le monde à un très bon niveau et il y a plusieurs autres personnes dont il faudrait se méfier, comme Tsububara.

\- Mais Neito, Awase et Ibara sont du côté vilains donc mieux vaut ne pas les prendre en compte pour le moment.

\- Ça nous fait donc Shinso, Pony et Tsububara à surveiller de près. Et du côté ta classe ? »

Tandis qu'ils discutaient de leur plan, Midoriya et Kendo avançaient sur les toits des différents bâtiments, regardant autour d'eux s'il n'y avait pas des héros qui arrivaient.

« Si on ne prend en compte que ceux qui sont du côté héro je dirais Kacchan et Todoroki en tête de liste. Mais Mina est très imprévisible dans ses choix et je suis certains qu'elle prendra la première cible qui lui tombe sous la main, peu importe la difficulté. »

Kendo hocha la tête avant de la tourner vivement au son d'une explosion.

« Il est proche. On s'éloigne ou on va à sa rencontre ?

\- Kendo ! »

La voix de Neito résonna et la jeune héroïne fit volte-face.

« Neito ? »

Avant de se figer, le regard dans le vide. Shinso sortit de là où il était, accompagné de Jiro dont l'un de ses embouts était toujours planté dans le mur.

Le bruit des explosions de Bakugo continuaient de s'approcher dangereusement. Et Midoriya ne pouvait juste pas laisser Kendo sur place. Deku se devait de rester calme. Il sentait la satisfaction de Shinso qui se frayait un chemin dans sa tête, tout comme l'envie d'en découdre de Bakugo, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de leur emplacement.

Le cerveau de Midoriya tournait à plein régime. A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait sa coéquipière, droite comme un i et le regard vide. Le porteur du One For All savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de la toucher que Shinso l'aurait déjà utilisée contre lui.

Mais alors qu'un plan se frayait un chemin dans son esprit embrumé, une angoisse sourde le figea. Tout comme Shinso dont les épaules se raidirent. A quelques mètres d'eux, un bâtiment s'effondrait. Et Midoriya comprenait d'où provenait cette peur soudaine.

Comme un seul homme et sans comprendre pourquoi, Shinso et Midoriya s'élancèrent vers la zone de Neito. Avec l'angoisse sourde qui leur tordait l'estomac, il ne pouvait que se trouver là-bas.

Du coin de l'œil, Midoriya vit Bakugo changer de cap, comme si lui aussi avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Shinso relâcha son emprise sur Kendo qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Tout comme Jiro qui avait commencé à les suivre.

« Restez là ! » Leur cria Midoriya avant de sauter sur un autre toit.

« Tu penses qu'il se passe quoi ? » Demanda Shinso en suivant son camarade de près.

Le bruit des effondrements était effroyable, résonnant dans toute la salle d'entraînement.

« Je ne sais pas. Ils ont dû tomber sur quelqu'un qui a mal calculé la résistance du bâtiment où dont l'alter n'est pas adapté à une zone urbaine. » Midoriya sauta à nouveau sur un toit avant de vérifier que Shinso le suivait toujours. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de là. « Il faudra rapidement touver Neito et le sortir de là pour le calmer. »

Shinso hocha simplement la tête, puis ils descendirent par l'une des échelles de secours. Ils ne comprenaient pas d'où venait ce besoin vital de sauver Neito, mais ils étaient persuadés que cela ne se calmerait pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sur et certains que le blond soit en sécurité et calmé.

C'est Bakugo qui se posa le premier sur les lieux. Il se posa au sol, furieux. Il tournait la tête un peu partout à la recherche du blond.

« Monoma ! T'es où bordel ! »

Shinso et Midoriya arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. L'effondrement avait bloqué plusieurs passages possibles comme la route principale et les ruelles à proximité et certains débris continuaient de rouler et boucher les rues.

« Il faut qu'on le retrouve rapidement.

\- Bravo Deku ! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! » Ironisa Bakugo toujours plus en furieux.

Izuku serra les poings sous le coup de la colère. Entre l'envie pressante de sauver Neito et le méli-mélo de sentiments dans sa tête, il était difficile pour lui de garder son calme.

« Plutôt que de vous disputer comme des enfants alors que nous sommes tous sur les nerfs, venez un peu ici. »

Bakugo s'apprêtait à répondre de manière virulente à Shinso, mais Izuku le dépassa pour rejoindre le garçon aux cheveux violet.

Shinsou tenait entre ses mains un morceau du costume de Neito. Il s'était sûrement déchiré lorsque celui-ci avait tenté de fuir l'effondrement.

« Il ne doit pas être très loin.

\- Monoma ! »

Bakugo écouta à peine Shinso avant d'avancer vers les décombres. Ceux-ci bougeaient un peu et finalement, la tête blonde du plus agaçant des étudiants de la classe B sortit des ruines.

* * *

 **Alors ? Bon ou mauvais chapitre ?**

 **Le chapitre trois apporteras de nouvelles explications sur leur merveilleux lien ( vous sentez l'ironie ? xD)**

 **Je pense quoi peut conclure en disant que Izuku est quand même un peu un forceur quand il s'agit de se fair des amis ( RIP Shinso)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **Comme promis, nous sommes le 1** **er** **décembre, donc voilà le chapitre 3 du Lien du bonheur ! Pour des raisons de manque d'organisation flagrante, le chapitre n'a pas pu sortir le mois précédent, je m'atèle donc à prendre un maximum d'avance pour que cela n'arrive plus.**

 **Je posterais très certainement le chapitre 4 un peu avant ou un peu après le 1** **er** **janvier car je ne suis pas chez moi pour le réveillon de la nouvelle année.**

 **Dans tout les cas pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre, vous avez toujours mon -magnifique- calendrier de l'avent, un OS de Noël dans le cadre d'un défis sur le forum français de MHA et quelques OS qui sont en cours d'écriture mais qui ne devraient pas tarder.**

 **Sans plus attendre : le chapitre 3 !**

 **! Les personnages et l'univers de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **! Les parents de Shinso et la maman de Neito sont des OC personnels !**

 **! Un grand merci à Lola pour son travail de bêta !**

* * *

Neito avait un mal de crâne horrible. Heureusement qu'il avait pu utiliser l'individualité de son coéquipier pour se protéger un minimum. Sans sa montre fonctionnelle, il ne pouvait pas savoir combien de temps exactement il lui restait avant la fin de sa copie. Alors, quand Neito cru percevoir des voix, il poussa de toutes ses forces sur les décombre au-dessus de lui en utilisant l'individualité de Kirishima.

« Monoma putain qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! »

Bakugo, tout comme Midoriya et Shinso, se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Son visage était déformé par une grimace de colère mal contenue. Mais les deux autres semblaient plus inquiets qu'autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais, monsieur le génie de la classe A ! » Pesta Neito en sortant des décombres. « Si l'autre crétin de votre classe n'avait pas activé son alter sans réfléchir tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Comment votre classe peut-elle être considérée comme meilleure quand on voit les erreurs de débutants que vous faites !

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! »

Bakugo s'approcha à grand pas de Neito. Midoriya s'avança lui aussi, prêt à stopper son camarade de classe mais Shinso l'en empêcha.

« Laisse-les régler ça à deux.

\- Mais ça nous concerne aussi et-

\- Oui, mais ils sont tous les deux sur les nerfs. Tant qu'ils ne seront pas calmés ça ne servira à rien d'intervenir. Surveillons simplement qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas. »

Izuku hocha la tête avec dépit. Bakugo venait d'atteindre Neito. Les deux garçons faisaient la même taille mais le blond de la classe B était surélevé par rapport à l'autre, le toisant d'un regard mauvais.

« Je te parle comme je veux Bakugo. Tu n'es au-dessus de personne ici. »

L'expression de Neito se fit plus moqueuse alors qu'il sentait la colère de Bakugo monter en lui à une vitesse fulgurante. Il l'avait mis sacrément en rogne et Izuku craignait que le pire n'arrive s'ils n'agissaient pas.

L'adolescent aux cheveux vert glissa un regard à Shinso. Celui-ci avait la mâchoire serrée et le regard sombre. Les émotions de Bakugo agissaient aussi sur lui et Midoriya ne savait pas comment réagir si Shinso venait à perdre le contrôle. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu en colère après tout. Un peu sur la fin de leur match mais il avait su rester maître de lui.

Bakugo utilisa son alter pour tirer dans les débris. Neito perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant, se retrouvant presque nez-à-nez avec l'autre blond.

Dans un réflexe, il posa une main sur l'épaule dénudée du garçon. Un léger picotement remonta le long de son bras, signe qu'il copiait l'alter de Bakugo.

« Ne me touche pas putain ! » Hurla Bakugo avant de se dégager.

A peine eu-t-il le temps de faire un pas de côté que la main de Neito remontait déjà vers lui, créant une explosion sonore. Avec la colère de Bakugo, mélangée à la peur qu'il avait ressentie et son agacement de le voir se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, Neito n'avait que faire de savoir si ses agissements étaient potentiellement dangereux.

Bakugo sauta en arrière pour éviter le coup porté. Avec les nombreux entraînements en communs qu'ils avaient eu, il comprenait la manière de réfléchir de Neito et pouvait en partie deviner ce qu'il aller faire.

Mais comme il semblait peu maître de lui-même, Bakugo restait sur ses gardes, s'attendant à toutes les possibilités venant de l'esprit tordu de son rival.

Neito s'avança à nouveau, prêt à attaquer.

« On devrait peut-être agir maintenant ! » demanda Izuku d'une voix sèche à cause de la colère.

Décidément, c'était une émotion qui ne lui allait vraiment pas. Mais Shinso n'en tint pas compte, il héla Neito qui se retourna brusquement sur lui. Vraiment, c'était quoi cette façon de ne pas réfléchir avant d'agir lorsque l'on est en colère ?

Shinso bloqua donc le blond de sa classe puis soupira longuement.

« Tu devrais te calmer aussi Bakugo. »

Mais Bakugo n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir se calmer. Son visage était crispé dans une grimace contrariée mais on pouvait y voir quelques traces de leur inquiétude commune, maintenant diminuée.

Shinso relâcha son emprise sur Neito qui semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Tu as pris le contrôle de mon esprit ?

\- J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça ces derniers temps. Quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que vos agissements ont des conséquences sur les autres ? »

Izuku était resté en retrait. La colère qui ressentait avait fortement diminuée et était passée au second plan.

« Je comprends que l'on soit tous un peu sur les nerfs. Ce lien n'est pas facile à gérer ni à comprendre. Mais il faut que l'on fasse des efforts là-dessus parce que sinon les autres seront aussi affecté par nos sautes d'humeurs. » Izuku posa une main sous son menton alors qu'il entrait dans ses réflexions. « Cette fois-ci le lien nous a obligé à bouger à cause de la peur de Monoma. C'était vraiment étrange et-

\- Je l'ai ressenti aussi. » Coupa Shinso en le voyant se perdre dans ses pensées.

Shinso posa un regard froid sur Bakugo qui se renfrognait.

« Vu ta réaction je suppose que c'est la même chose pour toi. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, grognant simplement quelque chose qui devait vouloir dire « oui » en langage Katsuki.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous vous êtes bougé jusqu'ici parce que vous aviez peur pour moi ? Oh mon dieu comme cela est pitoyable ! » Neito avait repris son habituel ton moqueur qui agaçait la plupart des gens- pour ne pas dire tout le monde- autour de lui.

« Ah ah ah ! Vraiment ! Quand je pense que vous auriez juste pu continuer l'exercice ! Ça vous ressemble bien ! Les braves héros ! Les meilleurs de votre classe, la petite élite ! » Neito continuait de déblatérer des paroles dénuées de sens, juste bonnes pour se moquer.

« Oh ne soit pas en colère Bakugo ! Tu sais que j'ai raison ! »

En effet, Bakugo avait froncé les sourcils mais pour une fois, ou peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que la situation ne dégénère à nouveau pour rien, il essayait de se contrôler un tant soit peu.

« Tu veux pas le faire taire nan ? » dit-il à Shinso sans prendre la peine de le regarder. « Il m'énerve tellement que je suis prêt à lui mettre une raclée pour être sûr qu'il ne l'ouvre pour le reste de sa vie. »

Shinso soupira, il avait une tête à régler tous les conflits ? Qu'ils se débrouillent un peu seuls et sans se taper dessus.

« Monoma ? » Demanda Izuku en s'approchant un peu.

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas, plongé dans une tirade mélodramatique comme lui seul en avait le secret.

« Monoma ce n'est pas le moment ! » S'agaça Izuku.

Le blond s'arrêta net, avant de couler un regard mauvais sur le garçon.

« Excuse-moi ? »

Bizarrement, lorsque Neito était sérieux ou en colère, il était loin de l'habituel élève agaçant qu'il était.

« J'ai… » Izuku pris une grande inspiration « J'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment. Nous sommes là à nous disputer à cause de ce lien alors que d'autre sont sûrement encore sous les décombres ! Nous n'avons aucune idée de depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici mais les professeurs vont surement arriver d'une minute à l'autre et stopper l'entraînement. Nous devrions parler de tout ça au calme, ce soir. »

Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard la voix de Midnight annonçait la fin de l'exercice à cause de l'effondrement du bâtiment et que tous les élèves blessés devaient prendre la direction de l'infirmerie.

« Tu n'es pas blessé Monoma ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- C'est… C'est juste parce que l'on a trouvé un bout de tissus appartenant à ton costume, et avec les éboulements tu aurais très bien pu être blessé.

\- Et bien je ne le suis pas. Maintenant je vais partir loin de vous parce que l'idée de devoir vous supporter pour une conversation qui sera très certainement interminable me donne la nausée. »

* * *

Le soir même, Midoriya, Bakugo, Shinso et Neito se retrouvaient dans la pièce principale du dortoir de la classe B.

Midoriya, en personne contentieuse avait apporté de la nourriture. En voulant éviter au maximum les oreilles indiscrètes et n'ayant pas accès au bâtiment scolaire après dix-huit heure, ils avaient été obligé de se rabattre sur les dortoirs, pendant l'heure du dîner.

« Bon, il faut que l'on mette tout ça au clair avant que d'autres accidents ne se reproduisent. »

Izuku était assis dans le grand canapé, à côté de Shinso qui piochait du riz dans un petit bol qu'il tenait en main.

Bakugo et Neito étaient assis dans des fauteuils simples et ne s'étaient pas jeter un regard depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la même pièce.

« Il faut que l'on se mette d'accord sur le fait de tous faire des efforts pour contrôler nos émotions. »

Un lourd silence accueillit les paroles d'Izuku.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Tout le monde doit faire des efforts. » Shinso jeta un regard aux deux blonds. « Mais il ne faut oublier l'événement de ce matin.

\- Oui ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'ai réussi à obtenir le numéro de l'homme qui est à l'origine de notre lien. »

Midoriya se redressa, tandis qu'il captait l'attention de tout le monde.

« Ça n'a pas été facile de trouver son numéro mais bref. Il m'a expliqué pour l'accident de ce matin. En fait le lien nous pousse à passer du temps avec les autres liés et à devoir rester proche d'eux. Une trop grande distance physique entre nous pourrait avoir de très graves conséquences.

\- Et donc ? » Le pressa Neito qui pianotait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. « C'est quoi ces « conséquences » ?

\- J'allais y venir. » Repris Izuku sans prendre attention au ton désobligeant de Neito. « En fonction de l'intensité du lien et des personnes liées, elles sont très différentes. Cela peut aller du simple manque à un besoin presque vital de retrouver les autres. Quand je lui aie expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, il m'a dit que l'on risquait de ne pas bien supporté la distance.

\- Et pour l'événement de ce matin ? » Demanda Shinso. « Il t'as dit quelque chose ? »

Izuku hocha vivement la tête.

« Oui ! Il m'a expliqué que cela venait de la peur qu'avait dû ressentir Monoma. Le lien réagit à certaines émotions fortes comme la peur, la joie ou la colère. Nous les ressentons de manière exacerbée. Pour la peur c'est un peu différent, le lien traite cette émotion comme quelque chose d'urgent, car cela pourrait dire que l'un des liés est potentiellement en danger. Plus le lien et fort et plus il nous poussera à agir vite.

\- Il se baserait donc en partie sur l'instinct de survie ?

\- Non, plutôt sur un besoin de protection. Il nous fait ressentir les émotions de tout le monde. Il nous considère comme une seule et même personne en quelque sorte.

\- C'est stupide ! » Grogna Bakugo dans le fond de son siège. « Donc pendant un an va falloir qu'on évite de trop se séparer ? Et on va faire comment pour les stages du mois de septembre hein !

\- O-On réfléchira à cela le moment venu Kacchan. Le… Monsieur Rinkumasu m'a expliqué que dans certains cas le lien s'affaiblissait avec le temps. »

Katsuki marmonna un « j'espère bien », alors que quelque chose retenait l'attention des deux autres.

« Et dans les autres cas ? » Demanda Neito « Il y'a des possibilités que ça s'aggrave ? »

Midoriya hésita quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête.

« Ce sont des cas très rares, ce n'est arrivé qu'une ou deux fois que le lien se renforce. C'est parce que les liés développaient une autre relation que celle de base. Au plus nous agirons en accord avec le lien et au plus nous avons de chances que celui-ci s'amoindrisse. »

Shinso piocha à nouveau un peu de riz avant de soupirer.

« Donc il suffit juste de se contrôler et d'éviter de trop s'éloigner ? » Demanda Neito avant de prendre un morceau de poisson. « Ça n'a pas l'air si compliqué que ça. »

Shinso arqua un sourcil l'air de dire « tu te fous de qui là ? » mais le blond l'ignora royalement. S'il devait simplement éviter de paniquer et de rester à proximité des trois autres, c'était faisable. Enfin, tant qu'il ne voyait pas la tête de Bakugo et Midoriya.

« Bon » Termina Neito « Je pense qu'on a finis maintenant ? Du coup je vais y aller. Je suppose que vous débarrasserez tout en partant.

\- Parce que c'est trop compliqué pour toi de nettoyer tes crasses ? »

L'adolescent aux cheveux violet marmonna un « Et c'est reparti » tandis que Midoriya se levait déjà pour s'interposer entre les deux garçons.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver ainsi Bakugo. C'est pas bon pour le cœur. »

Katsuki fronça les sourcils mais Midoriya le devança.

« Monoma. Range tes affaires d'abord. S-S'il te plait. »

Le blond ricana mais ramassa quand même ses affaires.

" Et voilà _maman_."

Izuku serra les poings, les joues rouges. Ce n'étais pas le moment de s'énerver alors il se devait de rester calme. Pourtant il sentait pointer l'agacement en lui. Les autres garçons n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir gérer ce qu'ils ressentaient malgré leur conversation.

Neito sortit donc du bâtiment en claquant la porte. Il voulait s'enfermer dans sa chambre et rester loin des trois imbéciles avec qui il se retrouvait lié, pas devoir faire un détour par le réfectoire, croisé des personnes toute plus agaçantes les unes que les autres pour y déposer son putain de plateau vide.

Il savait que son comportement aurait des répercussions sur Bakugo, Midoriya et Shinso, mais avec tout ce qui lui tombait sur la tête ces derniers jours, ils étaient le cadet de ses soucis.

Il croisa Pony en chemin, la jeune fille était accompagnée de quelques personne de la classe dont Tetsutetsu et Kendo. Cette dernière lui offrit un grand sourire même si son regard restait inquiet. L'événement du matin avaient un peu- pour ne pas dire beaucoup- mis la pagaille. Certains étudiants se posaient des questions sur le comportement étrange qu'avaient eu Bakugo, Midoriya et Shinso, il fallait dire que c'était assez inhabituel. Et Kendo avait été aux premières loges pour assister au changement d'humeur soudain de deux d'entre eux.

Alors Monoma hocha simplement la tête, levant deux doigts en V avec son habituel faux sourire sur le visage. Il se devait de rassurer aux maximum ses amis, et de les tenir le plus loin possible de toute cette histoire de lien. Déjà parce que Tetsutetsu était incapable de tenir sa langue et qu'en deux jours tout Yuei serait au courant, mais aussi pour éviter la compassion de Kendo et Pony qui avaient la mauvaise manie de s'occuper de lui comme des sœurs s'occupaient d'un frère un peu trop turbulent. Et surtout, surtout, parce qu'il voulait les tenir loin des emmerdes que cela allait leur apporter.

Il fonça vers le réfectoire. Les gens le regardaient du coin de l'œil et il avait envie de les envoyer en enfer. Il sentait la colère de Bakugo dans le fond de son estomac, il devait se contrôler s'il ne voulait pas balancer son plateau à la figure du prochain qui le regardait bizarrement. C'était quoi leur foutu problème ? Il avait du riz sur la joue ou quoi ? A moins que l'incident du terrain d'entraînement aie déjà fait le tour des élèves, ce qui était assez probable mais étrangement déroutant. En étant de la classe B, il avait pris l'habitude d'être dans l'ombre des étudiants comme Bakugo, Todoroki et Midoriya. Même s'il voulait se faire remarquer à tout prix, il savait que les gens oubliaient son prénom dès qu'il tournait dans le prochain couloir. C'était l'une de ces horribles vérités dont on ne pouvait pas se défaire.

Il donna son plateau à l'une des cuisinières, son sourire hypocrite toujours plaqué sur le visage, avant de quitter au plus vite le bâtiment central. Il devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas copier un alter de vitesse et foncer dans sa chambre.

En entrant dans son dortoir, il croisa Izuku et Katsuki qui en sortaient. L'adolescent aux cheveux vert détourna le regard tandis que l'autre le regardait droit dans les yeux, sourcils froncés.

"Un problème Bakugo ?

\- Monoma… S'il te plait."

Midoriya essayait d'avoir une voix ferme mais ce n'était pas un grand succès. Derrière lui, Bakugo gardait un visage neutre, là où Neito aurait pensé le voir sourire de manière narquoise. C'était … étrange. Comme si le voile qu'il avait devant les yeux concernant Bakugo devenait un peu plus fin. Le blond de la classe A finit par tourner les talons, son plateau en mains, pour rejoindre le bâtiment que Neito avait précédemment quitté.

Monoma le suivis un peu du regard, sans se douter que Midoriya le fixait. Puis il secoua la tête et entra dans son dortoir sans un regard de plus pour le garçon avait qui il se retrouvait lié.

* * *

Bakugo grogna en frappant un peu trop fort le sac devant lui. Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la formation de leur lien et même si tout le monde faisait plus ou moins d'efforts pour éviter qu'ils s'entretuent, Katsuki continuait de se mettre en colère pour la moindre petite chose. Il était à fleur de peau, il jonglait entre le stress constant de ce nerd de Deku et l'agacement perpétuel de ce connard de Neito.

Alors il profitait de son samedi pour s'enfermer dans l'une des salles de sport de l'école. Midoriya, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des élèves de sa classe, était rentré chez lui et il pouvait ainsi être tranquille. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était de la classe B, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y penser.

Ils avaient eu une longue discussion avec les professeurs au sujet des récent évènements. Ils avaient été questionnés et les professeurs avaient dû prendre certaines mesures. Il se rappelait que Neito n'avait plus le droit de rentrer chez lui les weekends car il vivait trop loin de l'école et que cela pourrait avoir de mauvaises conséquences sur eux.

La réunion avait viré au psychodrame en quelques secondes. Monoma s'était redressé et avait presque hurler. Il s'était plaint comme un enfant capricieux à qui on ne voulait pas donner une glace. Bakugo avait eu envie de lui en coller une pour le faire taire. Mais bien sûr, sa colère combinée au mélange d'émotions négatives que ressentait déjà Monoma n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation.

Katsuki frappa plus fort dans le sac, grimaçant sous la douleur mais ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant.

Les professeurs leur avaient demandé d'en parler avec leurs parents. Qu'une réunion avec le directeur serait bientôt prévue pour leur expliquer la situation. Ils étaient donc invités à aborder le sujet avec eux s'ils le souhaitaient.

"Quelle connerie" Marmonna le blond en cognant toujours plus fort, ses poings chauffant de plus en plus.

Il se voyait déjà dire à ses parents qu'ils se retrouvait lié à un nerd, un connard et un type vide d'émotion. Quelle situation horrible ! Il entendait déjà sa mère lui dire que ça le rendrait "plus mature et apte à travailler en équipe." Ça le faisait juste chier au plus haut po-

"Eh bah, si ça c'est une surprise !"

Le muscles de Bakugo se raidirent à l'entende de la voix de Monoma.

"Moi qui espérais m'entraîner seul ! Je me retrouve avec l'élite de la filière héroïque. Quelle joie !"

L'ironie remplissait le ton de Neito, ses yeux gris reflétant son orgueil habituel. C'était fou comment les yeux du blond pouvaient devenir glacials lorsqu'ils se posaient sur un élève de la classe A. Bakugo ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait remarqué ce changement. Il savait juste que ces derniers jours, il devenait plus conscient de la présence des trois garçons avec qui il se retrouvait lié. Et ça aussi ça le faisait chier.

"Je vais pas me barrer pour toi, fais ce que t'as à faire et laisse moi."

Katsuki essuya un peu la sueur sur son visage avec le bas de son t-shirt. Inconsciemment, le regard de Neito suivis son geste et quand il s'en rendit compte, l'élève de la classe B fit volte-face pour aller chercher des haltères.

Bakugo ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il retourna sur son sac de frappe. Ce n'était pas Monoma qui allait l'empêcher de se défouler.

Ils s'entraînèrent ainsi de longues minutes, en silence, chacun d'un côté de la salle, jusqu'à ce que Neito brise le silence.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu t'entraînes comme ça ?"

Bakugo lui jeta un regard en coin, continuant ses coups. Monoma ne le regardait pas, Debout, occuper à soulever des poids. Il grogna un peu.

"Ouais. J'avais commencé un peu avant le lycée. Pour ?"

Neito mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre. Il déposa ses haltères et bu un peu d'eau.

"Comme ça. Histoire de faire la conversation."

Katsuki grimaça un peu. Kirishima avait la même habitude de vouloir parler lors de leurs séances.

"Et donc tu poses des questions à la con pour faire la conversation toi.

\- Calme toi Katsu-chan."

Le dit "Katsu-chan" s'étrangla avec sa salive.

"Tu m'as appelé comment connard !"

Mais Neito éclata simplement de rire. Voir le visage de Bakugo déformé par la colère que provoquait un simple surnom. C'était hilarant.

"Donc Midoriya peut te donner des surnoms débiles mais pas les autres ?

\- Qu'est ce que ce nerd vient faire dans la discussion putain ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Je pensais que ce serait plus "intéressant" vu que les questions sur ton entraînement de te plaisent pas."

Bakugo avait envie de le cogner. Ce type était insupportable et vu son sourire satisfait, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

"Tu fais chier."

Et Katsuki se détourna pour l'ignorer.

"T'es pas drôle !"

La voix de Monoma se rapprochait de lui.

"J'étais sérieux en plus pour ton entraînement. Ton alter te permet de te battre à distance donc c'est étrange de te voir travailler sur du corps à corps.

\- Je frappe dans un sac, c'est pas du corps à corps.

\- Ouais mais-

\- Et puis si tu te retrouves face à quelqu'un comme Kirishima ou le gars de ta classe qui a le même type d'alter, tu es obligé d'y aller en corps à corps. Mais vu comment t'es taillé tu dois pas vraiment t'entrainer à ce genre de truc."

Bakugo sentit que Neito était vexé, une sorte de pincement désagréable et comme une petite voix qui soufflait des remarques négatives dans sa tête.

"En même temps la seule personne qui aurait pu m'entraîner c'est Tetsu, et c'était une catastrophe.

\- T'es une catastrophe." Marmonna Bakugo en massant ses mains douloureuses.

Neito pris une moue vexée très exagérée, rappelant à Katsuki les manières de Denki.

"Essaie de m'entrainer et on verra si je suis tant une catastrophe que ça !"

Le blond de la classe A arqua un sourcil, un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

"Si c'est dit si gentiment."

Bakugo décrocha son sac de frappe pour aller le ranger, tout en faisant signe à Monoma de le suivre.

"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Je vais t'entrainer."

Katsuki attrapa deux gants de frappe. En entrant dans l'un des cercles dessinés sur le sol dans la zone d'entraînement pour le combat de la salle. Ignorant le sentiment de surprise qui l'envahissait. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais depuis que Neito était arrivé dans la salle d'entrainement, il ne ressentait plus les vagues émotions de Deku et de Shinso, comme si le blond avait totalement éclipsé les deux autres.

"Je ne vais pas frapper sur un sac ?

\- Nan je vais t'apprendre à esquiver les coups et viser pour frapper.

\- De la boxe quoi.

\- Pas vraiment. Maintenant frappe."

Bakugo leva les gants et Neito se plaça pour frapper. Il serra les poings et un envoya un vers son rival. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Avant que l'autre ne ricane.

"Frappe plus fort, je parie que ta copine blonde à plus de force que toi."

Alors Monoma y mit plus de force mais Katsuki continuait de le pousser. Il frappait mal, esquivait avec facilité mais n'avait pas les bons réflexes pour attaquer. Après plusieurs minutes à s'acharner, Bakugo stoppa tout.

"T'es même pas foutu de cogner correctement. On aurait peut-être dû commencer par les sacs de frappes en effet.

\- Je te l'avais dit !

\- T'avais rien dit ouais !"

Katsuki jeta ses gants au sol avant de se rediriger vers les sacs.

" Ramène-toi ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais porter ton sac pour toi bouffon !

\- M'appelle pas bouffon ! Et arrête de faire ta putain de princesse insatisfaite. C'est à se demander comment ton pote aux cheveux rouge arrive à te supporter.

\- La ferme putain !

\- Toi la ferme !"

La colère montait à une vitesse folle. Les mains de Bakugo émettaient un léger crépitement alors que Monoma restait sur la défensive, les sourcils froncés.

"Je crois que je vais rentrer dans mon dortoir. Si on se bat maintenant ça va juste nous retomber dessus et j'ai pas envie de choper des retenues pour un crétin dans ton genre.

\- Fais comme tu veux Monoma. C'est pas mon problème."

Alors Neito passa à côté de Bakugo pour s'en aller, mais se stoppa quelques pas plus loin.

"Tu sais quoi ? J'en aie rien à foutre de ta colère à deux balle. T'as dit que t'allais m'entraîner alors je veux que tu termines au moins pour aujourd'hui. Après je m'en fou, fais ce que tu veux je demanderais à Tetsutetsu de m'aider."

Bakugo soupira. C'était quoi ça pour une tête de mule ? Mais il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps avec des disputes stupides. Alors il allait juste le foutre devant un sac de frappe puis cogner le sien à côté et oublier toute cette conversation.

Katsuki se pris un sac, tout comme Monoma, et ils l'accrochèrent. Ensuite Bakugo donna des protections à l'autre blond et mis les siennes.

"Tu dois frapper comme ça."

Katsuki attrapa la main de Neito qui se laissa faire.

" Fais attention à comment tu te places et à comment tu frappes."

Hochement de tête.

"Si t'as un problème je cogne juste à côté."

Nouveau hochement de tête. Une veine pulsait contre la tempe de Katsuki. Il ne savait pas répondre ce con?

"M'appelle pas toute les trois secondes, je suis pas ton daron non plus."

Mais Bakugo garda quand même un œil sur Neito qui se défoulait sur son sac. Ses cheveux blonds collaient à son front et son t-shirt blanc commençait à laisser entrevoir sa peau à cause de la sueur qui imbibait le tissus.

"Pas comme ça crétin."

Bakugo attrapa au vol la main de Neito alors que leur regard s'accrochait.

"Ça fait vingt minutes que je cogne comme ça et tu dis rien.

\- Tu dois placer tes doigts ainsi et ton mouvement doit être plus rapide. Comme ça"

En tenant la main de Neito, Bakugo exécuta le geste.

"Okay j'ai compris"

Au loin, une sonnerie se fit entendre.

"Ah c'est mon alarme ! Je dois y aller."

Neito décrocha rapidement son sac de frappe et le rangeant, avant d'enlever ses protections.

Bakugo resta planté, ses yeux rouge le suivant à travers la pièce. Neito plaça son sac sur le dos et coupa l'alarme de son portable. Mais avant de quitter la pièce il dit avec son habituel sourire hautain.

"Maintenant je compte sur toi pour m'entraîner tous les weekends sans exception."

Puis il claqua la porte sans attendre la réponse de Bakugo qui ne savait pas s'il s'en foutait où s'il voulait le frapper. Il se rappelait juste de la sensation de la peau de l'autre sous ses doigts, de ses cheveux blonds collé à son front et masquant en partie son regard gris.

Mais bordel qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?


End file.
